So They Say
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: SupernaturalSmallville crossover.A new evil has come into Smallville,and it has found that the meteor rocks enhance spells,demonic powers and whole other lot of bad.The Winchester boys come to investigate.HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Smallville or Supernatural, just writing this out of fun and am making no profit,so please don't sue!

A Smallville and Supernatural crossover, mainly focuses on Sam,Dean,Clark and Chloe.A new and powerful evil has rolled into Smallville,finding that the meteor rocks can inhance all kinds of spells,demonic powers and even help open a gate to hell.The Winchester boys are there to investigate, unkowing to the fact that the town already supports two Supernatural chasers, Clark and Chloe who are also hot on the case.They are sure to meet at some point, and that's when things turn interesting...Read on and enjoy!

Chris Herrmann walked down the empty street whistling a Christmas tune that was only just beginning to fit the cold weather. His dark hair and eyes seemed to disappear in the night around him, he rolled back his broad shoulders revealing his great height. The business's were all closed with dark windows and locked doors, only the dim street lights lit his way toward the old motel he was staying in. Breathing in deeply he played with the rock in his pocket, he stopped and looked to the window of a small apartment above the Talon, still rolling the small rock in-between his fingers. He stopped his whistling and his face turned serious as he whispered in Latin a dark chant, his eyes glowed an unnatural bright green and he felt his body temperature raise as the magic coursed through his body. The wind picked up and for a moment the main street of Smallville was silenced with a deafening taint of evil. He suddenly stopped and everything returned to normal, he stared angrily at the window until a woman's scream greeted his ears as it pierced the night like a knife. Grinning he began to whistle again and he strode merrily toward the motel, vanishing in the dark night.

Sam and Dean Winchester were extremely tired; they had just spent the last twenty hours driving through nothing but flat fields of the Midwest and into the west until they had finally come upon the town of Smallville.

"So, remind again what were in hickville for?" Dean sighed as he pulled his car into the motel parking lot.

"Smallville, we are in Smallville to investigate the arise of odd deaths and occurrences, as always."Sam answered with a tone of annoyance in his voice as he opened his door.

"Whatever, what kinda odd occurrences we talkin'" Dean got out of the Impala as well and they both stretched their legs and took in the night air.

"Sightings of supposedly dead citizens, disappearances, the cops can barely handle all the calls they get about someone being in peoples house but never actually being attacked. I checked the town history and I'm surprised we hadn't been here before, since the last meteor shower there was a major rise in crime, mysterious deaths, citizens losing their sanity and the list doesn't end."

"Huh, so you're thinkin' aliens?" Dean gave a mock serious look at his brother and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just saying I'm surprised Dad or us had never heard or been to this town."

"I ain't, it's called Smallville for a reason Sammy boy, cause ya never hear about it."

"Whatever, let's just get a room I'm tired of fighting with you."

"Well-

Dean couldn't finish his insult before getting cut off by a woman's high pitched scream.

"Damn, don't ever get a figgin' break on this job!" Dean yelled as they both tore off were it had come from, grabbing two pistols in the process. Their footfalls echoed down the empty street as they approached a small coffee shop called the Talon. Sam quickly tried the door and found it was locked, Dean quickly shoved him aside and kicked it full force sending splinter off wood from the frame. They ran inside, finding it dark and quiet, pausing they heard only their heavy breathing for a few moments until they heard footsteps from up the stairs. Dean climbed the stairs quickly and signaled for Sam to watch his back, he crept toward the door and found it was slightly ajar, silently he pushed it open. He saw nothing and stepped in, weapon in hand and ready for a fight, Sam followed closely taking the same defense pose. They saw nothing and turned to one another shrugging causally when Sams eyes went wide as he saw a small blonde girl jumped on Dean and began punching and yelling at him angrily.

"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! What the Hell are ya doin'?!" Dean began trying to turn around and duck from the girl but came to find she had a death grip around his neck.

"Miss! Miss! We're just trying to help! Miss!" Sam was trying to pull her off but she seemed focused on tearing into Dean.

"Ahh! How dare you break into my apartment?!"

"Get off me!"

"No!"

"Miss please!"

Finally Sam was able to grab the girl by the waist and pull her kicking and screaming off of his brother.

"Jesus Christ! Last time I try and save the little blonde girl!" He said rubbing his head which was now sporting a small bruise.

"What the hell are you doing breaking into my apartment?! What was I supposed to do, let you attack me?"

"We weren't trying to attack you; we heard you scream and came to see what was going on." Sam said, still holding onto the girl who relaxed at his calming words.

"Oh. Opps." She said sliding away from his loosened grip, she turned to face him and he smiled at her warmly. Her eyes were bright green and shined with intelligence and curiosity, her blonde hair was slightly ruffled and it made her appearance even cuter. Dean just glared and looked angrily at the two of them that were sharing a moment.

"I'm Sam, and the one you attacked is my brother Dean, we're in town on business."

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I'm really sorry about the whole misunderstanding and the attacking and the you having to pull me off, I swear I'm not usually so…aggressive." She side smiling in slight embarrassment.

"It's alright, but you wanna tell us what you were screaming about in the first place?" Dean said, clearly still annoyed at her.

"Well, I thought I saw a large man standing in my room with glowing red eyes, and in this town, you don't just call it your imagination, that I have learned." She said giving Dean an annoyed look in return.

Sam and Dean looked at one another clearly impressed by the fact that someone would openly admit to strangers that they saw something Supernatural and it wasn't just their imagination.

"And what would make you say that?" Sam said pausing slightly at his words.

"Oh right you guys don't know about this town, well let us just say it isn't your typical town, weird stuff happens here." She said looking at her cell phone to find the time was past one in the morning.

"Well Sam, Dean thank you greatly for and exciting late night scare, but I got to get to work early tomorrow and I'm sure you're tired."

"Do you want us to check your room, I mean in case the guy is still their?" Sam said glancing at Dean, hoping they might be able to catch a glimpse of the apparent demon they were after now.

"Nah, he vanished right before you guys bust in, which by the way I tell no one you broke doors, you tell no one I screamed like no other in the middle of the night?" She said raising her eyebrows in hope.

"One other condition, I give you my cell number in case this guy returns for you?" Sam said raising an eyebrow at Chloe. Dean gave a cocky nod and wink at Sam, he glared back and Chloe laughed softly.

"Uh, well no offense but I have a boyfriend…"

"No! I mean, uhh, well not like your not pretty, cause you are, but, I mean." He sighed and closed his eyes, clearly annoyed at himself. Chloe smiled and was trying hard to contain her laughter along with Dean.

"I mean in case you seriously get caught in a bad situation, you can give us a call for help, no matter… how weird it may be." He said, attempting to regain his pride.

"Well, I already have one guy for that, but hey one more can't hurt. What's the number?"

A confused look crossed Sams face as he heard her sentence but he shook his head and told her the number.

"Sorry about the attacking Dean, and hope to see you guys around town." They shuffled through the door saying their goodnights and goodbyes, Chloe closed the door behind then smacked her forehead in embarrassment after they left.

"Nice job." She shook her head and smiled then headed back to bed, hoping she wouldn't have another late night visitor.

Sam and Dean headed back to the motel observing the small downtown in the faint night lights.

"Well, that was interesting." Sam said looking to his brother.

"If you mean pain in the ass by interesting, then yes, it was really interesting."

"She was just reacting to what she saw, you would have done the same."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have given me a royal headache it I was the one reacting!" Dean said pointing to his head.

"Whatever, but we do know now that something is here, and apparently some people aren't afraid to admit it."

"Yeah what was that all about? I mean that has got to be one of the first people I have ever met that was not a hunter or whatever that openly admits to seeing the Supernatural." Dean said ringing the bell for the motel counter.

"Well I did say this town has had a lot of odd activity, apparently the citizens don't keep it under wraps, which could be in our advantage."

Dean nodded and went to ring the bell again as an old man suddenly popped around the corner, he squinted at them through large, thick glasses. His hair, well what was left, was snow white along with his skin that hung on his fragile frame.

"What can I do for you boys this morning? Or night, which ever you want to call it?"

"Room for two please." Dean said sliding a card under the glass, the man took forever to grab it and slide it through the register. Sam and Dean looked around, pretending not to be annoyed by whistling and looking at their watches.

"Ah, here we go. Alright boys, room 5, have a good night."

He slid the keys under and Dean grabbed them quickly, smiled at the man before it quickly flashed to annoyance again then they headed toward their room.

"I'm really gonna love this town." Dean snarled sarcastically, Sam just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the reviewers for the positive words,if you have any questions or words of advice, just let me know!Sorry this chapter maybe kind of boring, but it is the series of events that sets everything up for the future storyline.Let me know what you think,thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark Kent raced down the roads toward Metropolis at his top speed; Chloe had called him and said it was urgent and that he should get there as soon as possible. A moment later papers flew all around Chloe, and just as she began to think of what it could possibly be that caused these papers to fly, she found Clark was beside her. He was looking down with worried eyes and still holding his cell phone.

"You called?"

"And you terrified, you really should consider getting a bell or something!"

"You seem a bit jumpy, everything ok?" Clark laid a hand softly on her shoulder and she rubbed her forehead showing that she was obviously stressed.

"I have a good reason to be jumpy, lack of sleep due to a late night creepy guy coming into my room, vanishing and then two guys breaking in trying to save me." She looked up with an expression of total defeat. Clark's mouth hung open in wonder then he shook his head in disbelief of what he just heard.

"What?"

"You heard me." she said with the slightest tone of annoyance at herself.

"And I'm assuming these guys, they were doing what now?"

"Claimed they heard me scream and came to make sure I was ok, but that is not the reason as to why I brought you here."

"That's never good." he sighed.

"I really did see something, so all day I have been hacking into police reports and have found that I'm not the first one, turns out Smallville is only getting weirder."

"Is that possible?"

"Apparently, the past month over a hundred reports have come in about people seeing a large dark figure with glowing red eyes, not only that but over two unsolved deaths and three missing." Chloe turned to her computer and typed away until a picture of a dead man came up, an odd symbol was carved on his chest and blood surrounded him.

"This is one of the victims, Richard Nightly, he was found in the cemetery atop of a grave last week, Lana found him actually." She said biting her lip at the slip of his ex-lovers name, he paused but didn't say anything.

"I mean, meteor rocks mutating people I get, but witchcraft and killing, not so much." Chloe leaned back and observed the picture; Clark looked closer with a solemn expression on his face.

"Chloe, that's Krytonian." He said, showing that he was greatly startled by this fact.

"Oh, wow, that I was not expecting. What does it mean?"

"Key." His eyes narrowed as he caught site of something protruding from the mans chest.

"Chloe, zoom in here." He pointed to the spot and she quickly responded, the more she zoomed, the more the object became familiar.

"Is that…"

"Kryptonite."

"And the weird just gets weirder."

Chloe typed quickly and another picture showed up, the victim had another symbol in his chest and within it was also a piece of kryptonite.

"Doorway, then key. Chloe, whoever is doing this, it's like they are doing some kinds of rituals."

"Apparently, I mean the pattern fits the evil ritual type, the two victims have both been found in the cemetery in the past two weeks and if the pattern follow through again, looks like we may have another one tonight." Chloe said looking up at Clark to see his reaction.

"Looks like I'm going to the cemetery tonight?" he sighed.

"Yep, and I'll keep digging to get some more information." She said turning back to her computer to hack away.

"Sounds good."

"Give you a call when I get more information." Chloe went to look at Clark once again, but he was already gone.

Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply, six hours on the computer had come up with a lot, but was it really worth suffering blindness later on? He heard footfalls outside his door and knew his brother had returned from getting lunch, he turned to face him as the door opened.

"Hey Sammy, dude I'm not gonna lie, you look like hell."

"Thanks."

"Means you been researching then?" he said shoving a mouthful of burger into his mouth.

"Unfortunately." Sam stood and grabbed the bag of food and pulled out his own burger.

"And?"

"We have two murders in the local cemetery in the last two weeks, both on Thursdays and both having ancient symbols carved into their chests. Three people have also gone missing; my best bet is that those are our next victims for the rituals."

"What kind of rituals we talkin'? Dean asked with a mouthful of burger.

"That's the weird part; it's not any kind of symbol I have ever seen. I've searched and searched, but I can't find these symbols anywhere. It's like they aren't even from earth…"

"Once again with the aliens Sammy, sorry I don't think you'll ever find your real home."

Sam glared at him and took a bite of his burger.

"Lana Lang found the first victim while visiting her parents grave with her fiancé Lex Luthor, I think we should go talk to her, see if she found anything else out that the police wouldn't really believe her about."

"Sounds good, hey you here back from your friend who tried to kill me yet?" Dean said glaring slightly at Sam, he chuckled and took another bite of his burger.

"Nah, I think we may have scared her off."

"Yeah, you do tend to scare people."

"I'm not the one who got jumped, so apparently you're the more terrifying one."

"Whatever, she just couldn't stand my amazingly good looks."

"Yeah, ok." Sam said raising his eyebrows sarcastically.

"So where do we find this Lana Lang?" Dean threw his burger wrapper into the trash can and grabbed for another.

"Luthor Mansion, I think we can slip in disguised as FBI or police, hear it has pretty tight security though."

Dean shrugged at that and continued eating his burger in silence along with Sam, the afternoon sun seeped through the windows into the dank room.

"I wanted to stop at that coffee shop quick and grab some caffeine, then we can head out to this Lex guys mansion."

Sam nodded and turned back to his computer, determined to find the meanings of the symbols.

Clark observed the damage at the Talon door as he walked into the busy coffee house, shrugging it off he realized it had to be from the two guys who broke in to try and save Chloe last night. His phone rang loudly, reaching into his pocket he clicked it on and was greeted with Chloes voice.

"Hey, I'll be at the Talon in like five minutes, but can you order me up a black coffee, looks like we'll be pulling an all nighter."

"Sure, what did you find out about the murders?" he said trying to keep his voice low as two guys brushed past him and seemed to pause slightly.

"There was large amounts of sulfur found around the body, not really sure what that means, along with that burnt remains of different herbs and other organic material."

"Is it some kind of spell? Like what Lana did when she was possessed by her ancestor?"

"Possibly, but a whole lot meaner. Turns all five people went missing on the same day, so I'm guessing that the other three missing are next on our ritual plate."

Clark was silent as he rolled the possibilities through his mind, he noticed the two guys were still standing somewhat close, as if trying to listen.

"I'll talk to you when you get here Chloe, thanks for the update." He clicked the phone off and approached the counter to order Chloes coffee, attempting to ignore the other two guys.

Sam and Dean walked into the coffee house and were immediately greeted by commotion and the scent of pastries baking.

"Damn busy place for such a small town." Dean said raising an eyebrow and looking around.

"Can't imagine there is much else to do but farm and work." Sam shrugged looking down at his brother.

"Sure, what did you find out about the two murders"

Both Sam and Dean came to a halt and looked to one another, nodding slightly they glanced at the source of the conversation. He stood in the corner on his cell phone with his back turned to them, he was dressed in a bright red coat, jeans and work boots. He was a tall and broad man that made even Sam feel a bit intimidated, but by the tone of his voice he didn't seem to be an aggressive man.

"Now, why would farmer boy here be discussing murders unless he knows somethin' a little more about them?" Dean whispered to Sam. Sam shrugged, the man turned around before he could respond to Deans question and sent them a quick glance.

"I say we ask a few questions here, can't hurt?"

"Unless we tick him off and he feels the need to crush us." Sam responded raising one eyebrow. Dean laughed and hit Sam on the shoulder playfully.

"Come on Sam, we've dealt with much scary things before, we'll be fine." At that he headed toward the man and then noticed that Chloe had walked in and was also walking toward him. He stopped and turned to Sam with a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"I lied, you go first."

Sam laughed and pushed past Dean, Chloe saw him and smiled giving a quick wave and signal to come on over.

"Hey Sam, how's it going? Enjoying the glorious town of Smallville yet?" she joked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah it's great, Dean and I will actually be crashing here for a few days, need a break from all the driving."

"Great, oh sorry to be so rude! This is my friend Clark Kent."

Clark looked at the two men with a warm smile, he put out his hand in a welcoming manner, Sam returned the handshake attempting not to cringe at the power of it. Dean did the same and the quickly glanced at each other giving a face of surprise and suspicion.

"Nice to meet you two, Chloe tells me you two tried to save her last night?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

They opened their mouths to defend themselves and Chloe held up her hand in silence.

"It's ok you guys, Clark won't say anything, he's still beating himself up over the fact that he wasn't there to kick some major shadow butt." She joked at her self and Clark smiled lightly.

"So I heard that two murder cases have showed up here, pretty unusual for such a small town." Sam said attempting to make it sound like murders were everyday discussions amongst normal people. Clark and Chloe glanced at one another with suspicious expressions.

"Um, yeah we heard about those, it is pretty odd for such a town like this." Chloe said, she wondered why these two guys would want to know about such things.

"Pretty rough stuff, you two watch out for yourselves. Sam and I actually gotta go catch up on some stuff, see ya around." Dean grabbed his pastry and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you guys, stop by anytime, swear to me though that you will enter like a friend and NOT an attacker though?" She said smiling up at Sam, he laughed lightly and flashed a quick grin at her.

"Will do, nice meeting you Clark."

"You too."

At that Sam and Dean headed out to the Impala to discuss their secret matters and Clark and Chloe set off upstairs to discuss theirs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm,feeling the tension in the room between our men?Tune in for the next chapter to find out what the heic is gonna happen!


	3. Chapter 3

"So, that was definitely more awkward then I would have wanted." Sam said slamming the door of Impala a little to harshly.

"Hey, watch the slamming Sammy. Eh, I've been in more awkward situations." He roared the motor to life and Dean started his way towards the Luthor Mansion.

"Yeah, you would have Dean." Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers mischevious smirk.

"So, what's the plan for talkin' to this Lana girl?"

"Say were with the FBI and it has become a bigger case, so we need all minor details."

Dean nodded and drove for a few moments in silence until the Luthor mansion came into view, he whistled loudly and pressed closer to the windshield to get a better view of the place.

"Damn, who would have thought that a place like this exists in this town."

Sam nodded starring at the large stone mansion in surprise as Dean pulled the car up to the gate and the speaker crackled on.

"May I help you?" a bored sounding voice asked slowly.

"Yeah, were Jack Shultz and Roger Davis with the FBI, we need to speak to Miss Lang about what she found in the cemetery last week." Dean answered it so smoothly even Sam thought he could believe it.

"Hold on one moment."

"Will do."

Sam and Dean sat in the car getting their badges and questions ready, they had to look the part as well so the quickly slipped on more professional looking tops.

"Ya know, I swear we could be part of a circus act or somethin' with the personality changes we pull. Course then you may have to be round clowns Sammy, which never ends well." Dean smirked to himself and Sam just glared.

"Whatever, Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Umm, sirs? You can come in now…" The tone had changed from bored to questioning as the man had obviously heard the last part about Dean being a jerk and Sam a bitch.

"Thank ya sir!" Dean said with fake cheerfulness as the gates slowly swung open allowing the boys to enter Luthor Mansion.

"Chloe, I'm telling you, those guys aren't just passing thru town." Clark said as he paced Chloe's apartment in worry.

"I can check into Clark, but if they were out to hurt us, don't you think they would have done so when they had me alone?" She asked raising her eyebrows and letting her jaw hang in a questioning manner. Clark opened his mouth to say something shaking his head lightly and shrugging his shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

"I'll do a quick check Clark, but I doubt they are on Americas Most Wanted list."

Chloe sat at her computer and began to type away, Clark sat down and rubbed his hands together nervously. He began to think and put together all the information on the murders they had. The thought of those two victims and the possible other three tore coldly at Clarks heart, it angered him greatly to think of someone slaughtering his native language in such a gruesome way.

"Door and then Key, what could it mean?" Clark spoke suddenly making Chloe jump and then toward him with a look that said she was thinking.

"Well my first guess is that they are attempting to open something, like the portal in the cave, only I would assume to a less pleasant place then the ice fortress." Clark nodded in agreement then slid back into his deep thoughts as Chloe clacked away at the keys.

"Oh my God…" Chloe whispered in a chilling tone that had Clark on his feet in moments.

"What?"

She looked back at him with a fearful expression and almost teary eyes, she slid the monitor up so he had a better view. Clarks brow narrowed as he studied the page, the top read Americas Most Wanted and his eyes went wide in shock as he stared at the man staring coldly out from the picture.

"Dean Winchester."

"Jack Shultz! And this is my partner Roger Davis," Dean pointed at Sam, who nodded a greeting after shaking Lex Luthors hand politely.

"We were so glad that the two of you could take the time out of you day to talk to us, especially on such a tough issue." Sam said coolly as he observed the two people before him. Lana Lang was a beautiful girl with auburn hair and shining hazel eyes, she was petite and small Sam figured quickly as he looked down at her. Lex Luthor on the other hand was bald and a bit taller, but still shorter then Sam, his eyes glistened grey and seemed to hold a darker truth behind them that made Sam uneasy.

"Anything to help catch this guy officers, it was quite a brutal scene." Lana said softly as she took Lex's arm for comfort. She looked up to Sam and smiled warmly and he nodded while returning the smile.

"Anything we can do to help, just let me know, it is no problem." Lex said in a hard tone.

"Well we can start by you two telling us everything you saw, don't be afraid to leave out any details, even if you may find them odd or strange." Dean said and flashed them a quick grin as the raised eyebrows.

"Well, we were walking when we saw a man laying on a large headstone, I thought he might be sleeping, but as I approached I saw there was blood everywhere. There were signs that a fire had been going, and that's when I saw his chest was carved into with a piece of meteor rock in the middle." Lana's voice shook slightly as she recalled the brutal scene, the mans dead eyes staring blindly up, his mouth hanging open and his face frozen in an expression that was calling for help. His skin had been so pale as it glistened in the morning frost, she couldn't take her eyes off it, but wished they had never laid upon it.

Sam and Dean looked oddly at one another at the mention of meteor rock and then returned their attention to Lex who had begun telling what he saw. They nodded as Lex told them that he had the police there in moments, even had his own investigators on the case trying to find this psycho killer.

"Well if that's all gentlemen, Lana and I have some business to attend, but if you need anything else just call." Lex said shaking their hands and nodding a goodbye, Lana did the same and they both walked out leaving Sam and Dean standing alone in the large office. Shrugging they both exited the Mansion, heading to their next plan of action, staking out at the cemetery.

"Clark, let me come with you."

"No Chloe, that guy is a murderer and I will not give him a chance to harm you!" Clark roared in fury. Chloe was actually taken aback by his tone, since finding out that Lana and Lex were not only engaged but expecting a child, Clark had been on edge. Clark huffed a ragged breath and then looked down at Chloe trying to soften his hard expression.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but it is just to risky and I don't want you getting hurt. I'll take care of these guys…" he faded off, his eyes burning with rage.

"Clark, just…be careful, I mean it." She looked up at him and they embraced in a hug of both comfort and worry.

They stood in the apartment for a few moments longer as dusk settled around the small town, sending a new darkness to creep up Chloe's spine. They released their embrace and looked at one another with looks they had come to know so well, Clark nodded and in a blink and gust of wind, was gone.

Dean and Sam sat in the cemetery parking lot listening to Kansas, Wayward Son as they scanned the surrounding area for any signs of activity. Night had settled in the small town and shadows grasped at everything they could, the small lights that lit the town seemed to shy away as if trying to escape the dark grasp. Sam could feel the vibe of something or someone evil, he didn't know who or what but it was here.

"So what'd you think of that Clark guy? I mean, I didn't get a bad vibe off of him, but he nearly broke my hand with a simple hand shake." Sam spoke so suddenly it startled Dean out of his snoozing, who wasn't pleased at all.

"I dunno, he could just be really strong from throwin' hay and doing…farm things, then again it doesn't explain the uneasiness of our farmer boy when we mentioned the murders." Dean looked over and they met eye both nodding at this, then both turned back to gasp in shock as they saw Clark Kent right before their car, glaring down with pure rage at them.

Clark raced quickly to the cemetery and sure enough found Sam and Dean sitting in a car scanning the area. Clark stopped dead an inch from the car and they both looked up and were in quite shock to see him.

"Get out." He commanded confidently. The two guys glanced at each other then nodded and got out quickly, both pulling their guns on him. Clark glanced back and forth between the two but didn't raise his hands in surrender.

"Ya know Clarky boy we were just talkin' about you, I highly suggest you tell us where the other three victims before this gets ugly." Dean said approaching Clark slowly, Clark only glared with his nostrils flaring in rage.

"And I can ask you the same thing, considering I'm not the one on Americas Most Wanted list, you remember that right? Wanted for murder?" Clark said cocking his head slightly as spoke angrily at Dean. This man dared to accuse him of holding hostages when he was the one being searched for?

"Oh, that wasn't me, that was a shape shifter. But being a demon, I'm sure you knew that, now stop playing innocent and tell us where they are before we send you ass back to hell!" Dean yelled with equal anger sparking in his eyes. Both men were angry at the thought of these innocent people dieing for dark reasons, both blaming the other. Clark narrowed his brow in confusion and stared at Dean like he was insane.

"What? I'm not a demon, if anyone here is it's you!" Clark yelled stepping toward Dean, he heard Sam chanting something in Latin all the sudden but he no longer had his gun to Clark. Dean raised his gun to Clarks chest and looked him dead in the eye, the two staring into the others eyes searching for the truth.

"Sammy, this doesn't seem to be working." Dean snapped suddenly without looking away from Clark.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Clark suddenly grabbed Dean by the throat and raised him easily off the ground, he didn't really have a plan going into this and was now regretting it. He figured he could knock the two out and dump them off at the police station, seemed easy enough.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean gasped as he tried to pry off Clarks steel trap grip, they both heard a shot ring out and saw a bullet hit Clark in the neck…and bounce off.


	4. Chapter 4

Locathah-Good job on catching all the details,thought I should answers some of the statements you stated.I'm a writer with a nasty habit of showing flashbacks at the end of a story to reveal that our characters were a little more there then thought.I enjoy twists so I ask you to be patient and stay tuned for more details as to why Sam and Dean immediatly went after Clark.Also,I should have mentioned it takes place near the beginning of season 2,I apologize.In Smallville it is near the beginning of season six as well, right after Lexs proposal.As for the shooting,Sam knew it wouldn't kill a demon,but it would sure hurt like all hell and allow him to release Dean.

On other notes,thanks to everybody for the reviews,they are greatly apperciated and drive me to write and update often.You all rock,but i'm afraid that I have to warn you that I usually end with a cliffhanger...Enjoy all the same!

To see some of my fan art for Supernatural and Smallville go to my profile and hit the Deviant art link,it won't let me friggin' post it on here!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the the hell are you buddy?!" Dean attempted to yell but it came out as more of a gasp. Sam blinked in awe but still held the gun towards Clark, who was glaring madly back and forth between the two. Sam shook nervously and sweat began to soak his skin in the cold night, a million thoughts raced through his mind but not one of them coherent. Sleet began to fall around them and their ragged breaths could be witnessed by the dank night.

"A little help here would be nice Sammy!" Clarks grip was tightening; the fact that he had just been shot at didn't make him think to highly of these two brothers.

"I'll ask you once more before things get ugly, where are the other three victims?" Clark snarled darkly, bearing his teeth as he brought Dean closer to his face.

"I don't frickin' know! We thought you might be the guy who was taking them, seems I'm right since I'm not the one with demon enhanced powers!" It was becoming harder for Dean to talk, what the hell was Sam doing?!

Water suddenly splashed all over Clark and Dean, Sam stood staring with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Holy Water."

"Damint! Ok seriously dude, what the Hell are you?!" Dean was now desperately grabbing at Clarks arm, Clark shook the water from his face then returned to concentrating on Dean.

"I'm not a demon! Now" Clark was cut off quickly by Sam, who was clearly freaked at Clark not responding to being a demon.

"Look, put Dean down and we'll just talk, we won't pull anything and you won't pull anything, sound good?" Sam stepped slowly toward Clark until he was right next to his dangling brother. Clarks eyes shifted uneasily, they had already seen him use some of his powers, if they tried something he could easily take them down, nobody would ever believe their story about a super farm boy any way. Slowly Clark lowered Dean to the ground and released his bear trap grip, Dean breathed heavily and rubbed his neck painfully. An awkward silence fell between the men for a few moments until Dean regained his breath and sarcasm.

"Ok Clark, talk." It was more of a command then request, and Clark didn't appreciate it at all, then again Dean didn't really care.

"You first, give me one reason not to turn you into the police for all the crimes you've committed, all the people's lives you've ruined." Clark snapped quickly.

Dean and Sam looked at one another then shrugged in agreement.

"You wanna know the truth?" Dean asked straightening his shoulders and pressing his lips tightly. Clarks jaw fell open and he narrowed his eyebrows in a "are you serious?" manner.

"I just got shot at, I think so."

"Were here because a demon is killing people in your town, also performing some pretty heavy rituals, so were thinkin' they are also tryin' to raise a little hell as well." Dean said like it was talking about the weather.

"Dean and I hunt these demons, we aren't out to hurt innocent people, were just trying to find the next three victims that are on the list. I swear we aren't the killers, were just the guys trying to find them." Sam continued, he had regained his calm matter on the outside, but alarms still went off in his head as he stared at Clark.

Clark took all this in slowly, did he believe these two? He had seen some strange stuff in Smallville, but never had he heard of demons and the apparent rituals they performed. He looked down sternly, avoiding the hard gazes he was receiving.

"Your turn Clark, how'd ya get that nifty strength of yours?" Dean asked rubbing his throat again, showing he really didn't appreciate Clark using it on him.

Clark was silent, no way was he telling these guys he was an alien, but they had seen him use his strength so he had to give them so kind of explanation.

"I'm not from around here."

"Hell?"

"No."

"Heaven?"

"No."

"The Sex Pistols unwanted lead singer?"

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"No! So explain to me how you ended up on the Americas Most Wanted list again, and remind me why I'm not knocking you out?" Clark stepped a bit closer and both Sam and Dean glanced nervously and subconsciously stepped toward the car.

"It was a shape shifter, person that can change its form to look like someone else."

"Oh."

"Oh, that's all you have to say?! What, have you ever run into a shape shifter?! No, I don't think so!" Dean yelled, clearly getting upset that Clark was dominating the situation.

"Well, yeah actually I have…" Clark said remembering Tina Grear.

Sam and Deans jaws both fell open in sync, and they raised their hands as if to say "what the hell?!"

"So you two, are brothers that hunt demons and have come to Smallville to stop a new demon from wrecking havoc?" Clark said raising a brow and starting to take things a little more clearly.

"Yup."

"Yeah, pretty much."

An awkward silence once again fell over them; they didn't know who to trust and who to believe. Clark shook his head as the tension began to bug him.

"Alright, lets all head back to Chloe's and discuss this in private."

"After we see if the demons bringing a third sacrifice." Dean said deciding to once again pick up movement; he brushed past Clark and headed toward the misty cemetery. Sam shrugged at Clark as he gave him an odd overlook then followed his brother, after they had gotten a few feet ahead Clark shook his head in defeat and confusion, and then followed as well.

He stared angrily at the men that wondered around the grave yard, damn dogs always snooping into his garbage! How dare they?! Grunting he wiped the cold sleet from his eyes and turned back toward is rusted out excuse for a car. They may have stopped a stepping stone in his destiny here, but it didn't mean the stone couldn't be moved, now did it? Laughing madly he opened his car door and turned to the girl that was bound in the passenger seat, she sobbed and begged through her gag. No words could penetrate his mind though, and hers was torn and shredded along with her hands and ankles.

"I'm sorry miss Muppet, but you see, we must take a detour to the carnival tonight. Oh don't cry, don't cry! It will still be fun! They will have the carving contests that daddy's gonna enter, and the other surprise contest for you!" He grinned and then put the car in drive, making sure he took off at normal speed so his sounds were cloaked in the darkness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with the holiday and such, but got a chance to work on two of my stories today, so read and enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, good or bad, I need the kick in the butt!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A permanent awkward silence seemed to keep the Winchester brothers and Clark in a deep silence. Clark didn't want anymore questioning, and the brothers were afraid to do so after seeing a demonstration of his strength. Clarks eyes shifted nervously over the dark graveyard as he used his x-ray vision to search for any signs of people, he glanced over at Sam and Dean and quickly checked them to make sure they were normal. He swallowed nervously then turned to Sam and Dean as they came to an abrupt stop.

"So, I have to ask, because I'm a little confused on the details, why did you guys throw water at me and chant in some odd language? Attempting to cast a spell or something on me?" The words came out oddly, and Clark had never felt so ridiculous in his life. Dean crouched down to observe something as Sam looked Clark in the eye to answer his question.

"We did some research on the town and saw it had a lot of odd occurrences, we wanted to be prepared for anything so we decided that we would try an exorcism, holy water and all that jazz on anything that attacked us. Umm, which you did kinda did…" Sam said trailing off with a bit of fear in his voice at the end. Clark narrowed his brow and smiled lightly in embarrassment.

"Well, he IS on the most wanted list, can you blame me?" Sam nodded and then continued with his explanation.

"Your name popped up a lot in the police reports, but since they were fuzzy on the details we thought you might be one of the bad guys, possibly a demon raising some hell for fun. We also found out about some of the people apparently possessing supernatural powers and decided a bullet could pretty much take down any of those occurrences, I'll have to rethink that one next time though." Sam said smiling softly at Clark. Clark flashed a quick nervous smile back and then looked around the cemetery once again to make sure no one was around. Sam glanced over him, questioning on what he was and how he possessed these superhuman powers. Dean ran his fingers over the burned ground and observed it carefully, it was a symbol he had never before seen used in magic but had seen on the second victims chest.

"So what can you tell us about this town?" Dean asked looking up and resting his hands on his one knee. Clark looked down at him and shrugged slightly,

"Since the meteor shower a lot of odd things have happened around here, mainly people gaining mutations that give them super powers." Clark tried to look Dean in the eye, but it was tough with the expression he was receiving.

"Um, so did this uh, mutation happen to you?" Dean said clearing his throat nervously, hoping that he wouldn't upset Clark.

"No." He answered simply and offered Dean a hand to help him up; he looked up at Clark and accepted it without pushing the matter any further.

"Let's head back to Chloe's and I'll tell you two all you need to know, she has more information on these people and matters then I do."

Sam and Dean glanced at one another then to Clark and nodded in agreement, they'd rather be safe the sorry.

Chloe heard footsteps climbing her apartment stairs, and froze as she realized it was more then one. She stiffened as she heard the door creep open and turned from her kitchen to face the three men entering her home. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Sam and Dean trailing behind Clark as he opened the door for them and invited the enemies into the house.

"Uhh, hi Sam…Dean. What are you guys doing here?" Chloe said stepping toward Clark and grabbing his jacket in a semi vicious way, he looked down at her and gave her a expression that said _"it's hard to explain…"._ Sam and Dean gave her two warm smiles that she almost relaxed to, she laughed nervously as they pulled off their coats.

"Don't worry Chloe, we aren't here to harm you, just need some information from you and Clark." Dean said as he plopped down on the couch and put his feet up like he owned the place. Chloe glanced at Clark and he shrugged and attempted to give an explanation as to what happened.

"Turns out they aren't bad, they hunt evil and the guy on the Most Wanted list was a shape shifter." Clark looked down at Chloe once again with a new look that said, _"and we thought our lives are weird?"_

Chloes jaw hung open and she blinked in surprise and shock.

"Um, ok…"

Sam and Dean looked up at the two and gave them nervous smiles, the tension in the room only kept growing.

"Well hey, I may have a shape shifter on the most wanted list, but I don't go around grabbing people by the throat with super strength." Dean said snatching an almond from the bowl in front of him. Chloe looked at Clark as her brows shot up in shock and she questioned Clark with her eyes, he just shrugged again as he answered her questioning look.

"Thought they were evil and had to use my powers, turns out they are on the same case as us and need some history on the town." Chloe shook her head in defeat and brushed past Clark and the two brothers to her computer and file cabinet, she clicked it open and pulled out an incredibly thick folder.

"Well, in that case you came to the right place; this is a history of odd occurrences since the meteor shower hit back in the eighties. Every case we have faced and every person who is a suspect of having powers, but let it be known that nothing like what has been going on lately has ever happened here. We usually don't have witchcraft and odd symbols, just a whole lot of meteor freaks that go crazy and try to kill people." She dropped the file in Sam's lap and he grunted at the weight of it hitting him.

"Well, demons, witchcraft and all that evil crap is pretty much our thing, mutants on the other hand, not so much." Dean said with a mouthful of almonds. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and started leafing through the file, which had multiple smaller files.

"You did all this?" he looked up at Chloe with a expression of surprise.

"Journalist, kinda my job."

"Well great job, you really know you stuff." He said nodding as he went back to the file. Dean swallowed his mouthful and moved up, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked over at Chloe, who had taken a seat next to Clark.

"So, do you have any idea what these symbols mean? There was one burned into the ground at the cemetery where the last victim was found, matches the one on his chest. We dunno a damned thing about these symbols and kinda need to know if were gonna figure out what this bastard is up to."

Chloe swallowed hard and glanced over at Clark, his expression was hard as he debated what to tell the boys. The silence made Sam raise his head to look at them, and Deans brow narrowed in suspicion. Clark rubbed his hands together and looked at the floor and then up at Dean.

"The first meant door and the second meant key." He answered to their curious glances.

"Umm, and how do you know this? I mean, I've looked up every language known to man and I can't find these anywhere." Sam asked with doubt in his voice of what Clark had just said. Clark shifted nervously and Chloe whispered so only he could hear.

"Clark, they maybe our only chance of stopping this guy considering it's not our usual case, we may have to tell them."

Clark glanced over at her, a expression of shock on his face. He didn't intend on telling these two all about his alien heritage, but then again with the fact that the enemy was using kryptonite he may need their help. Sighing he looked up at Sam and Dean who were once again waiting with suspicious expressions.

"You wouldn't be able to find these symbols anywhere on earth because…because they aren't from around here…"


End file.
